Mobile health devices (referred to herein as “mHealth” devices) utilizing geolocation-enabled technology, including cellphones, smart watches and activity or fitness trackers, may generate user geolocation data via Global Positioning System (GPS) or other means (such as Wi-Fi or beacons). mHealth devices may also use one or more sensors or biosensors for measuring physical activity via one or more personal metrics, such as heart rate, respiratory rate, blood pressure, body or skin temperature, body mass, and motion (speed, distance traveled, number of steps taken). mHealth devices may be consumer- and/or medical-grade devices or cellphones executing an application (an “app”) in communication with a network-based (cloud-based) application.
However, geolocation data generated by mHealth devices (e.g., GPS coordinates) are identifiable to the user or patient wearing the mHealth device, which renders mHealth devices disadvantageous for many purposes, including adherence to data privacy laws and regulations. In particular, personally identifiable geolocation data are disadvantageous for use in a clinical trial when the person or organization conducting the research (the sponsor or contract research organization (CRO)) does not desire to receive, or is prevented by regulation from receiving, personally identifiable geolocation data.